


Just in case

by rdk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdk/pseuds/rdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is falling into the darkness but she still has some moments where she is who she has always been and decides to write a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in case

Dear Regina

I write this now while you are sleeping just in case tomorrow I can't go back to be me again. In these trips between the darkness and the light, your light, I'm spending more time on the other side and who knows? Maybe one of these days I will stay there forever.

Just in case tomorrow I can't understand what you are risking for me, just in case one day I can not say “I love you” to you or the kid, just in case one day I'm no longer able to tell you how much I admire you, your strenght, your bravery and this stubbornness of yours in bringing the real me back again to you.

Just in case tomorrow I'm mad at you because you are playing the hero, because I am no longer able to see through this darkness that is devouring me and I can't understand that you are doing this for me, for you, for the kid, for everybody. For us. Just in case tomorrow I can no longer remember how you smile when I say silly things, how you push my buttons, how you stand up and speak up your mind, how much you love our son, how much we deserved happiness. Just in case I say hurtful things to you, you have to know that I don't feel them, I need you to know that, I need you to know that I don't want to make you cry anymore. I can't control the darkness as much as before, I am not strong anymore, I'm tired Regina, I'm so tired and it's not fair because you are tired too and you keep fighting and sometimes I just want to give up on this and be the Dark One if that means I can rest a little. Everything hurts here, my body, my mind, my soul, my heart. But I don't regret what I did, please understand that, I could never regret saving you from this. I will save you thousand times, I will face darkness until the end of times if that gives you a chance to have the happiness you deserve. I would have loved to be the reason of that happiness, I still do. 

Regina I need you to save me because I can't do it alone and I can't be strong anymore and if in the end you can't, then destroy me. I know my parents love me very much and they will do anything to save me. But you love me in a different way. You love enough to kill me. If that time comes, be strong for the both of us and do it. Do whatever it takes. Don't let me become something I will hate. Something you will despise. Something Henry will be afraid of. 

Just in case tomorrow I can't thank you enough for everything you are doing, just in case I can't say that I love you never again.

Forever yours,

Emma Swan


End file.
